


It All Went Wrong

by s_n_a_k_e



Series: How To Not Murder People [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Gen, Someone gets stabbed, several deaths, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_a_k_e/pseuds/s_n_a_k_e
Summary: Lan tries to save the person she cares about. It doesn't go well.





	It All Went Wrong

Lan didn't know what to do. This is why she didn't care about anyone but herself. "Well? What are you going to do now?"

Lan glared at the queen. She was sitting in that stupid  _fancy chair_ and Lan wanted to punch her. Hard. But she didn't, that would be a really bad idea.

"I'll tell you where the Rebellion is if you don't kill Sarah." 

The queen looked at her, obviously trying to detect any lies. "Deal. Now, where are they? Take me there. I want to capture them myself."

* * *

Lan stared as the queen's sword went straight through Lukara's side. Lukara's looked shocked as she fell to her knees, blood running down the side of her mouth. 

There was someone there, but Lan couldn't remember who. Someone important? She was having trouble thinking.

"Guess I'm out of luck..." Lukara laughed, and then she was quiet. Dead, probably. Lan thought they'd be captured, not  _murdered._

 _"_ The rest of them aren't worth my time. Lan, we're leaving." 

She'd never forget the look of betrayal on everyone's faces as she left.

* * *

She was staring at the body. It was torn apart, a large puddle of blood on the ground underneath it. The arms and legs were scattered around the room, and... 

Lan didn't want to look at it. She felt sick. 

"You lied. You said she'd be safe. And now she's dead."

"Oh, did that upset you? I assumed you didn't really care about her."

Lan left, walking as fast as she could. She had to go home, she had to get out of there as quickly as possible.

* * *

__Lan was coughing, her hand over her mouth. She felt the blood between her fingers, tastes it in her throat. It was awful. She pulled her hand away, staring at it. It was coated with blood. She closed her eyes but she could still see the bodies. They died because of her. It was her fault.

Why was she such an idiot?

 

 

 


End file.
